El regalo de Grecia
by Sakura Eldestein
Summary: Un extraño regalo llega desde el rey Alejandro Magno para el faraón de Egipto, un regalo que cambiaría la vida del faraón y la de su familia. AU.
1. Chapter 1

El regalo de Grecia

By SakuraChan

Beta: MilyV

Dedicado especialmente a Aura-hime

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni Alejandro Magno tampoco. La Reina Tyalu y otros personajes sí. Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y estoy tratando de robarsela para convertirla en una serie de orgias.

Advertencia: Alejandro Magno no hizo regalos al faraón. Él colocó un propio faraón que inició la dinastía Ptoloméica.

Capítulo 01: El regalo de los griegos.

Hacía exactamente veinte años que Egipto era provincia de Grecia, de los cuales siete habían transcurrido durante el reinado del Faraón Shaka.

La familia del faraón, era por decirlo de forma suave, extraña. Sus miembros, todos rubios y de ojos azules, se decían que descendían del dios Ra.

El Faraón Shaka tenía el cabello largo, era muy alto y tenía la tez blanca, lo que acrecentaban los rumores de su descendencia de Ra. Su esposa no era otra que su hermana Tyalu, ya que los habían casado entre la misma familia para no perder la descendencia divina. Esta mujer tenía una belleza digna de una reina egipcia. Incluso se comentaba por ahí que sus ojos hechizaban a quienes los miraran fijamente.

Sin embargo, el carácter del faraón y de su esposa diferían en algunos aspectos. Ambos poseían la misma frialdad y orgullo, pero mientras que ella era relativamente cariñosa con sus parientes más cercanos, él no mostraba ningún esbozo de ternura por nadie, ni siquiera con su madre.

Quizás se debía a que Tyalu era mayor que su hermano en siete años y esta diferencia marcaba una madurez distinta. Shaka había ascendido al trono a la edad de catorce años, ya que su padre había muerto de una misteriosa enfermedad.

El Egipto actual era próspero, lleno de plantaciones y si hubiera sido autónoma, sería un rico imperio. Pero lamentablemente sus cosechas se iban para Grecia, y ellos sólo veían el 10% de toda la producción. Por esa razón, la mayoría de los egipcios odiaban a los griegos. De esto no se escapaban ni el faraón ni su esposa, quienes profesaban un profundo rencor hacia el imperio que los había subyugado.

Pese a todo, Alejandro le tenía estima al faraón Shaka. Pensaba que era un hombre extremadamente inteligente y bello, por lo que creyó conveniente conservarlo como autoridad máxima de Egipto. Alejandro había tratado de entrar a la familia del faraón, pero debido a sus estrictas reglas no se lo habían permitido. En razón a esto, los sacerdotes no encontraron raro que un barco proveniente desde Grecia trajese un regalo del rey Alejandro Magno para el gobernante egipcio.

Un mensajero en particular traía consigo el obsequio. El regalo fue bajado en una litera, finamente labrada y adornada con las más exquisitas telas persas de color rojo y dorado. Más atrás seguían vasijas llenas de joyas de oro y jarrones de cerámica que contaban las batallas de Alejandro. Todo esto fue transportados por los muchachos más fornidos y agraciados.

Entraron al palacio imperial de Tebas, donde residía el faraón Shaka. Nueve muchachas de teces blancas y cabellos castaños vestidas con túnicas griegas se apresuraron a escoltar la litera. Ya frente al faraón, el mensajero se inclinó ante este.

—Mis respetos, faraón —se arrodilló al ver al imponente hombre sentado frente a él —. El rey Alejandro le envía este paquete lleno de vasijas y una reciente adquisición

El faraón solo hizo una mueca de asentimiento mientras la reina Tyalu hacía un par de señas para que se acercaran sus sirvientes y luego, en voz alta, dio una orden.

—El faraón desea que descubran la litera —expresó la mujer.

Las jóvenes se aprestaron a cumplir la orden del faraón sin perder mucho más tiempo. Dentro de la litera, un joven que no parecía ni griego ni egipcio, yacía sentado. Su cuerpo, cubierto por una túnica de seda y adornado con espléndidas joyas, hacía notar que era hombre, más su larga cabellera lila espolvoreada con oro, daba a entender otra cosa. Sus ojos eran de un verde solo comparado a la esmeralda que portaba en su pecho. El faraón lo miró unos segundos más, bastante sorprendido. El muchacho no tenía cejas, en su lugar, sólo había un par de puntos.

—¿Pero qué…? —Alcanzó a susurrar la reina, antes de ser interrumpida.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad el faraón, quien no podía dejar de ver a aquel extraño muchacho.

—Si me permite, este muchacho es un atlante —comentó el mensajero del rey Alejandro —. El último superviviente de su raza. A pesar de hablar griego antiguo, se le entiende. El rey consideró que un regalo tan excepcional sólo podía tenerlo usted, faraón —Terminó de hablar, esperando que aquella explicación satisficiera al mencionado monarca.

La reina solamente le dedicó unos cuantos segundos para luego apartar la vista con enfado. Miró sus antebrazos, la piel de ellos parecía oscura al lado de la de ese jovencito. Se apretó el labio con indignación.

El faraón ordenó a uno de los guardias que llevara al joven atlante a una habitación de huéspedes y después decidiría qué haría con él.

El muchacho miraba asombrado y un poco asustado frente a todo lo que sucedía. No entendía mucho, sólo recordaba que había sido arrancado de los brazos de su padre y luego lo habían llevado por múltiples lugares. Se había presentado ante muchas personas y a duras penas entendía lo que ellos decían. Lo único que había comprendido, que ahora era un regalo de ése sujeto rubio. Y al parecer no era del agrado de la bella mujer que estaba al lado de aquel hombre. Esto iba a ser muy difícil.

Cuando fue arrojado dentro de una habitación, lujosamente decorada con pinturas y estatuas, se aproximó a la ventana. Con paciencia, esperaría al anochecer para ver su futuro en las estrellas.

Al cabo de un rato, entró un egipcio. Le murmuró algo que el atlante no entendió, pero cuando el egipcio señalo la comida que traía en una bandeja, el joven no pudo dejar de sonreírle y agradecerle en su idioma natal.

—Milo —comentó el que había traído la comida, a la par que se señalaba a sí mismo.

—Mu—le respondió éste, ciertamente intrigado por la apariencia del recién llegado.

Milo le hizo una mímica cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho, simbolizando al faraón, para luego indicarle con los dedos que caminaba y terminó señalando a Mu. De esa manera, dio a atender que ese poderoso hombre vendría muy pronto junto a él.

Al parecer no sería tan malo, y, si aprendía el idioma, tendría un nuevo amigo.

Ya cerca del atardecer, el faraón entró en los aposentos del atlante.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

El regalo de Grecia

By SakuraChan

Beta: MilyV

Capítulo 2: Mi primer enemigo

El faraón entró a la habitación del atlante acompañado del sacerdote supremo de Ra. Mu bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto, ya que sabía que estaba frente a alguien importante. Shaka lo miró unos segundos y se sentó en un sillón que había en la estancia. Le dio un vistazo a su sacerdote, quien rápidamente se acercó al muchacho y lo llevó ante el faraón.

—Dime tu nombre —le preguntó en griego aquel hombre.

—Mu, señor —respondió en voz baja.

—Un poco más de respeto. Recuerda que me perteneces ahora —replicó el monarca, siempre sentado en aquel enorme sillón —¿Cómo sobreviviste?

—La verdad no lo sé muy bien. Mis antepasados se escaparon de la Atlántida y se refugiaron en Grecia —explicó con cierta tristeza en sus ojos —. Ese hombre nos descubrió y nos tomó como esclavos a mi hermano mayor y a mí —Después, pareció recordar algo —. Mi hermano me contó que habían escapado en un barco cuando la Atlántida se hundió, pero mis padres solían decir que fueron los dioses quienes los guiaron y salvaron.

Shaka lucía bastante intrigado por el recién llegado y obviamente quería saber mucho más al respecto.

—¿Cuál es tu edad?

—Veinte, señor —Aunque no estaba muy seguro al respecto.

—No está mal —comentó finalmente — A partir de ahora serás mi concubino, tómalo como un gran honor.

Mu bajó la mirada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ya que no quería creer la fortuna que tenía. De ser el hijo mimado de su familia a pasar a ser un regalo de otra persona, ¿cómo las cosas pudieron terminar de esa manera?

En esos momentos entró la reina Tyalu, con su hermoso vestido de seda, su tocado de reina y su fabuloso collar de oro con esmeraldas.

—¿Qué te ha parecido el regalo? —Ella no estaba muy contenta al respecto y esperaba que el hombre pensara lo mismo.

—Es muy hermoso si te fijas, Tyalu —respondió al pensar en ello.

La rubia se acercó a Shaka y lo abrazó con sus dos manos, acariciándolo suavemente.

— ¿Te voy a ver en mis aposentos? –preguntó con voz mimosa y cálida.

—Cuando quiera una concubina, iré con ellas. Recuerda que tú deber es perpetuar la estirpe, nada más— repuso el rey con frialdad.

La reina se separó de él, con una mueca perpleja. Luego, miró al joven concubino, con todo el desprecio y el odio que empezaba a expandir como un gran tumor. Apenas había llegado y ya estaba causando problemas entre ambos. Y esto no era algo que iba a olvidar fácilmente.

—Te aseguro que más satisfacción te dará Ahssesupth que este niño —contestó la mujer para luego alejarse la habitación en cuestión.

El joven atlante observaba con mucha atención los pies de la reina cerca de los pies del rey, pero no entendía que decían. Sintió una mirada fuerte sobre su persona y levantó los ojos. La joven Tyalu salió de la habitación dando un gran portazo.

Nunca, nadie, había captado la atención del rey como lo había hecho ese joven. Sabía que su posición no peligraba, pero la idea de que alguien tuviese esa clase de encanto y fascinación sobre el faraón era algo que no concebía en lo más mínimo.

Caminó rápidamente por los corredores hasta llegar a sus aposentos. Una hermosa habitación enorme, con una gran cama al centro cubierta por cortinas, su largo tocador lleno de maquillaje y perfumes traídos desde Babilonia. Tomó su espejo y se miró en él. Su rostro era perfecto. La más linda de todo Egipto.

Sonrió, pero su mueca se convirtió en horror cuando descubrió que las líneas de la sonrisa comenzaban a marcársele. Pensó en el atlante. Ese muchacho no se veía mayor que el rey y ella, ya contaba con veintiocho años. Mandó a que le llenaran una tinaja con leche. Se daría un baño para recuperar la juventud.

Mientras, el atlante seguía bajo el escrutinio del faraón. Después de un rato pronunció en griego.

—Me molesta hablar en griego, por lo cual vas a empezar a aprender egipcio. Para ese propósito, el gran sacerdote, Camus, te enseñará a hablar como nosotros. No hablaré contigo hasta que hables civilizadamente —sentenció el rubio y se levantó de su sitio.

Luego de eso, abandonó la habitación, dejando al sacerdote a cargo de su presente.

—Mi nombre es Camus —le dijo en griego para luego explicarle la situación —No te sorprendas de las palabras del faraón, es sólo que a nosotros Grecia nos ha esclavizado desde antes de que el faraón subiera al trono, y por eso no le tiene mucho aprecio. Empéñate en aprender egipcio y todo irá bien

—Muchas gracias —le agradeció con una brillante sonrisa.

Y a partir de ese momento comenzaron las clases del joven atlante…

Notas:

Shun: muchas gracias por tu review. Espero sigas leyendo

Princess: Sorry la demora, pensé que nadie lo leía así que no sabía si actualizar o no, para la próxima no demoraré tanto. Saludos!


End file.
